The Researcher and the Beast
by BeautifulResearcher
Summary: A researcher finishes her latest work on the Mountain Back Gorilla's in Africa, she heades back to America, only to run into a bit of trouble, she winds up on an Island with man eating plants, animals and...BUGS! And also meets a fury friend or foe? R


**Hello all King Kong fans! Well, my story here is about a researcher who is specializes in Gorillas goes to Skull Island by mistake after a storm hits her boat back to America from Africa after studying the western Gorillas, and she meets something…unexpected. Well, I like the name Kong. Therefore, I am going to keep the name! laughs well, I hope you like it! **

**Hope you like it!**

The rain forest was busy as ever, well in the eyes of the animals there. The mist started to rise over the treetops on the canopy. The leaves where fresh and green from the morning dew. Already the heat was setting in on the cool forest floor. Insects, rushed out of their burrows in search for any food that is smaller than they are.

Small Gibbons start chanting their morning songs saying, 'It's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's time to get up, it's morning.' However, many other creatures where just falling asleep. The flying box bats, wrapped their leathery wings around themselves to keep the peeking sun out of their beady eyes. Soon frogs and toads started to chirp their morning songs also. Hatchlings started to cry for food not letting their parents a morning rest.

Small mammals started to run while birds began to take flight when their was loud stomps coming their way. Soon animals about a good four foot walked along, their black fur shown with tiny twigs and leaf. While their copper eyes scan the area for any danger. Soon the Silver-Back Mountain Gorilla stopped in mid stride when he heard rustle in the near by bushes, he went ridged and started to sniff the air. However, it was too far down wind. He moved cautiously towards the bush, while the other gorillas went and took cover.

Then with a battle roar, the male stood on his rear legs and then slammed into the ground. Making someone gasp in surprise. Soon a digital camera fell from the bushes and landed only a few feet away from the male. He walked towards the device and sniffed it.

It ranked of men. However, it was a different kind of smell. His head lifted up and saw the man. However, this one was different from the men he saw. However, he can tell this man was a female. She crouched in a low position; her brown hair was in a messy bun with some around her face. She started to walk like one of them, but a poor job. She reached for the device on the ground. The male Silverback didn't like the gesture and roared again. Making her jump some. But she stood as confident. Soon the male advanced on her, but in a slow yet intimidating way.

When he was within reaching distance, he stopped and sniffed loudly in on her head. She gasped and waited for a moment. In the gorilla's eye, she smelled of the morning. But let out a sneeze like grunt and turned away from her. He knew she was no threat, but kept his guard up. He then sat about ten feet away from her and grabbed a bamboo tree and started to much on it. Seeing their eating made the other gorillas to come out and also start to eat leaves, bamboo, and also insects.

The female smile while taking a few pictures of the beautiful animals. Then she sat her camera down, carefully took her note pad, pen out, and started to scribble on it. Then she took her camera again and started to shoot some more.

RIIIP

"Hmm?" She looked down and a small infant was ripping her notes! She gasped out a little and started to pry the notebook out of the little guy's hand, but he was a little too strong. She gritted her teeth and pulled a little more. The infant through they were playing and started to tug more on the delicate paper. Soon the paper she was writing on ripped in half. The baby fell backwards with what appeared to be a tiny little giggle. Danya started to giggle also.

Soon after a good two hours she was welcomed in the family group she was getting groomed and playing with the infants that where actually ready to be a little rough. She started to laugh when one of the mother gorillas went through her hair too find tiny bugs, that called her scalp home. Danya looked towards her watch, it was ten in the morning, but she felt she was their forever. But she thought it was worth it. _'Everything is going perfect today.' _Danya thought when she stifled a yawn. She woke up a little too early. Her eyes started to drift.

_Gasp._

_Danya bolted up, she was on the ground. It was midday. She looked around and she was alone. "Oh well, they might have went to the watering hole." _

_Danya got up, she looked around for her notepad…or what was left of it. Then she got her camera off from the ground also. She started down the hill. But she almost fell forward when the ground around her started to shake. But it wasn't an earthquake, the vibrations where a little far apart from each other. _

_Danya soon went to her knees when they got louder. She turned her head slowly over her shoulder when the stomps stopped and when hot breath was practically down her back!_

_Danya's eyes widen at what she saw…_

_BAM!_

Danya gasped out loud and bolted up. Soon she was getting wet from the storm. Soon lighting cracked, while thundered roared loudly. Danya grunted while she looked towards the gorillas, they were snuggling up to keep each other warm and help keep the infants from getting too wet.

Danya smiled and stood their for a moment watching the family. She wished she still had her family around.

Danya shook it off and started down the hill. Not before, she grabbed her notepad and camera, which was properly trashed from the rain. She shrugged it off and went on her way back to the village she was staying at, until tomorrow really.

Danya sighed and looked back up towards the mountain again. She smiled_. 'I am going to miss it here.'_ She thought and continued to walk.


End file.
